


Requiem

by after_midnightmunchies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 03, Written for the Allura Zine, Years & Years - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies
Summary: Princess Allura's history with Zarkon runs deeper than she's let on.Written for the Allura Zine: Years & Years.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting to post my first zine piece!! I still consider myself honored to have been able to contribute to such an amazing collection of works in honor of our favorite space princess, (Leia aside). Everyone that I was able to work alongside is incredibly talented, and I am eternally grateful to Jules and Cat for assembling this great team and crafting such a beautiful compendium of our works!

Allura had never heard Shiro speak with such hesitation. The words tumbled from his mouth laden with uncertainty, like something he knew he’d instantly regret.

 

“Princess... what was Zarkon like before the war?”

 

If she was being honest, she’d anticipated a bombshell like this to drop all evening. The dinner table had been unusually silent and tense, the only sounds being the clinking of silverware and china echoing around the room. Coran had cleared his throat twice, but no one had even acknowledged it.

 

Now, six pairs of eyes regarded her anxiously, waiting for her response. She inhaled deeply, pushing the urge to raise her defenses away. This was something that she’d been neglecting for a long time, and it wasn’t fair for her to ask so much of her paladins while simultaneously withholding information from them.

 

“You want to know why the Black Lion chose him.” It wasn’t a question.

 

The five pilots nodded, staring at her with bewildered expressions. The room bled silence, everyone still in anticipation. Allura brushed a stray lock of hair from her face thoughtfully, deciding what information to divulge.

 

“I know that it may be difficult to believe, but Zarkon is not the same man that he was when I was growing up. At the time, many considered him to be part of our family.”

 

“Like an uncle?” Pidge ventured.

 

Allura nodded, eyes slowly becoming misty as memories flooded her psyche. “That’s exactly what I would relate it to...”

 

* * *

 

_“All hail King Zarkon of Diabazaal!” the crowd roared, thunderous applause following. Dignitaries and citizens alike cheered exuberantly for the new ruler._

_Allura sat on her father’s shoulders, hollering wildly. When the noise began to die down and the crowd dispersed onto the dancefloor, she patted Alfor’s cheek to capture his attention._

_“What is it, darling?”_

_“Is Uncle Zarkon still going to have time for me?”_

_“What kind of silly question is that, princess?” The familiar voice behind her was the only warning that she received before being hoisted from her father’s shoulders and twirled around, giddy squeals slipping from her lips. “I will always have time for you, my dear.”_

_“Be careful, Zarkon, she just had two slices of cake,” Alfor chuckled, placing a steady hand on his friend’s shoulder to stop him._

_“Oh, lighten up, Alfor! It’s a party!” The newly coronated king laughed, giving the girl one more toss before setting her onto her feet. When she turned to face him with a bright grin and hands on her hips, he bowed, offering a hand to her._

_“May I have this dance, my lady?”_

_Allura giggled, taking his hand and slipping her free hand into one of her father’s. “Let’s all dance together!”_

_Neither man was opposed to the idea, exchanging knowing looks as they allowed themselves to be tugged onto the dancefloor by the small girl._

* * *

_Six cycles later, her father was whisked away on a diplomatic mission to a planet in another quadrant of the universe. Alfor promised to bring something shiny back if she behaved for Uncle Zarkon. The second that he and his convoy departed, Zarkon approached her with a mischievous expression._

_“Looks like it’s just us, kiddo! What’s one thing you’ve always wanted to do that your father always says ‘no’ to?”_

_Allura thought hard, finger pressed to her chin and tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. “Let’s see… he never lets me train with the Gladiator.”_

_Zarkon’s brows furrowed. “What? Why wouldn’t he allow that?”_

_“He’s afraid of me getting hurt,” the princess explained dejectedly. Her arms were crossed sulkily, lips drawn into a pout._

_“That is a definite possibility... But why would you want to train when you’re the princess, anyway?” His tone wasn’t demeaning, but inquisitive. Allura had never seemed interested in combat before._

_“I want to become stronger!” the girl declared, puffing her chest out with pride. “A lot of people look at me like I’m weak, so I want to be the strongest ruler Altea has ever seen!”_

_Zarkon smiled at the fire in her eyes. It was obvious that she’d inherited Alfor’s ambition. He beckoned her closer, leaning in as if divulging a secret. “In that case, why don’t I train you? That way, I can make sure that you don’t get hurt.”_

_Allura’s demeanor instantly brightened. “Really? You’ll teach me how to fight?”_

_“Are you kidding me? How could I ever say no to that face?” He bopped her on the nose, drawing a giggle from her, before turning and waving for her to follow. “Have you ever held a bow staff?”_

 

* * *

 

Allura paused then, allowing the stories to sink in before continuing her recount with a much more somber tone.

 

* * *

 

_“Alfor, my dear friend!” Zarkon crooned, fanning his arms out regally._

_“Zarkon! What brings you here unannounced?” Alfor beamed, standing to greet his guest formally. Allura rose from her throne and followed, grinning when the other king pulled her into a hug._

_“I come bearing exciting news that just could not wait!” Zarkon pulled a tablet from his pocket, linking it to the room’s projector. The blank walls suddenly came alive with stars and planets and asteroids and nebulas._

_Allura’s eyes were instantly drawn to a section adjacent to Altea that had been coated in an unnatural purple. “What is the meaning of the discoloration here?”_

_Zarkon’s smirk widened as he ruffled the young woman’s hair affectionately. “Ever the observant one, my princess. Those are planets that have recently pledged their loyalty to yours truly.”_

_“Surely you jest,” Alfor scoffed lightly. “Just like that?”_

_“I’ll admit, there were a couple of roadblocks, but they were swiftly dealt with. I intend to expand my empire and share my planet’s prosperity with every corner of our universe!” He stepped closer to Alfor, clasping his shoulders exuberantly. “Alfor, I wish for you to join me in my quest. Together we could bring about a golden age!”_

_Allura was stunned to see Alfor deflect his closest friend’s embrace with an expression of disgust. “How can you say such things? You cannot just impose your will upon others!”_

_Zarkon easily maintained his composure. “Is it wrong to want to share our good fortune with others? Surely the future Queen of Altea understands, right Allura?”_

_Two pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on her expectantly. Allura swallowed down the pressure that accompanied the attention as she considered her options and the potential consequences._

_“While I understand the desire to expand during a time of peace and prosperity, conquering other civilizations is not a healthy manner of going about it.”_

_Her father beamed at her approvingly. Zarkon, on the other hand, bore a strange combination of pride and annoyance._

_“You are learning to make decisions like a true ruler, princess, and for that I commend you. I must warn you, however, that if you do not wish to accept my proposal, I will be forced to resort to other means.” Leaving no room for argument, he stormed out of the room._

 

* * *

 

“But then what happened?” Lance cried indignantly, fists slamming down onto the table. “Family doesn’t just turn on you like that!”

 

Allura could only shrug, unphased by Lance’s outburst. “After that exchange, he became distant. Neither I, nor my father, could reach him, not that we desperately had reason to. Then, suddenly, he was on our doorstep...”

 

* * *

 

_“Alfor, as the Black Paladin, I hereby order you to relinquish your lion to me.”_

_Allura stood at her father’s side, an admonishing stare levelled at the Galran king. “On what grounds?” she cried, surprising even Alfor with her tone._

_“My dear, Allura, please stay out of this.” His eyes looked at her pityingly for a beat before the hard glare was set on Alfor again. “My patience will not last all day.”_

_Allura couldn’t sit on the sidelines, stepping in front of her father to recapture Zarkon’s attention. “What has gotten into you?”_

_Zarkon rolled his eyes, like she was a pest rather than his goddaughter. “Princess, this does not concern you,” he grit out. “Please stand down.”_

_“No!” Allura crossed her arms, shrugging off the condescending hand that her father placed on her shoulder. “I will not let you sit me down like a child. Not after you encouraged me to stand on my own two feet.”_

_Zarkon hissed, like her disobedience caused him pain, though the glare in his eyes softened. “The last thing that I wish to do is involve you in this messy business.”_

_“Well it is too late for that. Call off your assault, or I will be forced to order a counterattack.”_

_The Galra king sighed and raised his hands. Before retreating, he regarded Allura with a strained look of pride. “Never lose that fire, princess.”_

* * *

Allura clenched her fist at the memory, his last words to her echoing painfully. Try as she might, she couldn’t deny the influence that he’d had on her... or the trust that he’d broken.

 

“This Zarkon is not the man that helped raise me,” she declared bitterly. “He is a monster.”

 

Her eyes met each paladin’s in turn, all reflecting the same resolve.

 

“And we will stop him.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, come scream at me on Tumblr [@after-midnightmunchies](https://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com) :P
> 
> And look out for everyone else's amazing pieces!


End file.
